Opposites Attract
by bluecrystal101
Summary: Inuyasha’s the young prince from hell and Kagome’s the angelic face of the sky. Kagome struggles with her engagement, and Inuyasha fights the memories of Kikyo. Will they find love and attract or hatred to fall from?


Opposites Attract 

Chapter 1: 5 years

Summary:

Inuyasha's the young prince from hell and Kagome's the angelic face of the sky. Kagome struggles with her engagement, and Inuyasha fights the memories of Kikyo. Will they find love and attract or hatred to fall from?

* * *

_To different minds, the same world is a hell, and a heaven._  
-Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

"I promised her! I told her I'll never leave her! Please don't kill me!" Inuyasha said, begging the devil for forgiveness.

The heated place of hell had overwhelmed Inuyasha when he first became apart of the dead, but not so dead world. He found the firry red walls everywhere appealing, the demonic aurora dreamy and the sinfulness of the place fascinating, but now all he could think about is her. Not seeing her raven black hair. Her beautiful big brown eyes and not kissing her full red lips.

'I have to get back! I have to get back! But how?' Inuyasha wondered as he knelled out in front of the king of hell.

The king was about to speak the words that will sentence him his lifetime to even a more cruller place then hell, but Inuyasha began speaking first.

"Just send me back. Send me back for 10 years. That is all I ask." He paused "I'll do all the work you'll need to get done in the Earth realm." Inuyasha knew his father had a lot of work, to lazy to ever do them though. His father had a lot of dealing and selling out in the world of the wild.

The King was silent. Wondering if this was a good choose. They stayed quiet for quite some time. But The silver haired boy spoke again.

"and at the end I'll give you my soul for my years in exchange." He muttered, knowing he will put tons of others endangered including his family and his loved one. But that must of sealed the deal cause it got the devil talking.

" 1 year."

"You gotta be playing me. One year! DAD!" Inuyasha screamed as he saw his father, the ruler of hell, was not paying much attention to his trade. He was talking to his accountant about some business work, up in the north.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!!! I AM NOT YOUR FATHER IN PUBLIC!!!" He whispered yelled as he turned his head away from his worker.

"Then give me 10 years!"

"Two!"

"Eight!"

"Three!"

"Six!"

"Five! And that is absolutely it!" The king was growling in rage right now. He have never been in an argument where he had to yell and scream and growl in fear instead of hatred. In fear that he might lose his own son. In fear that he might become weak. In fear that he might fall in love.

* * *

Kagome busted out of her room in rage. It was five o'clock and she was late. Her raven black hair fell over her face, giving her no room to see and bumped into the most gorgeous person she ever saw. His silver hair pulled back into a pony tail.

Kagome brushed the hair out of her face to get a better look at him.

The mystery man had silver-white hair that glistened in the sunlight. A well built body with a strong but still adorable face. The type of face where you just want to run up and kiss him. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a white top, "Give me Tips" printed on it.

It seemed to be love at first sight.

"H-Hi." Kagome stumbled to find the right words.

"Hey. Do you know where the restroom is. My little girl has to go."

Well that ruined it for Kagome. 'His little girl? He doesn't even look old enough to be out of high school' She wondered for other possibilities. 'Wait. OOOOO.'

She quickly pointed to the opposite direction and ran out in a hurry. Totally forgetting the man of her dreams.

'My dad is gonna kill me when he finds out I'm late,' Kagome rushed over to nearest cemetery. She took out a needle and filled it up with a red liquid she had in her purse. Any other human being would have thought she was idiotic if they were to walk by, but Kags knew better than that.

Kagome stuck the needle into her human body before she could ever regret it. The medicine was sweet, giving her a soft simple music as she died her innocent death.

She soon fell to the newly plowed grass and was in a deep, deep, slumber. Her body shattered in seconds.

A young maiden woke Kagome up. Her delicate hands shook her lightly. Wondering where she came from and why she was in the middle of the town street. She had curly blond hair that went to her waist and a crescent tattoo, three inches below her neck.

"Wha…." Kagome thought but snapped out of her trance instantly and stood up. Brushing the dirt off of her lovely blue skirt and gave another stare at the women, which caused her to leave in disapproval.

Kagome took a deep breath before sprinting in to a huge run towards the palace, glancing over the town as she ran.

The paved walls were pure white, no scratches cuts or dirt on them. In the center of the plaza was a great large clock. But Instead of regular numbers, each had a picture telling you what you should be doing. It changes from person to person on their point of view.

Kagome was shocked as she realizes what was next for her. The young silver haired boy's picture was on the clock where the number nine was suppose to be.

'Wow. I never knew how much I miss this place.' Kagome thought, smiling as she entered her father's palace.

Kagome took one last look in the mirror.

Kags had her hair up and in a perfectly pinned bun at the top of her head. Her elegant white dress swayed against her curvy hips. It had crystals in the front to make a rose, and in the center a diamond. She wore silver platform shoes that wrapped around her legs, and a little lip-gloss and a touch of eyeliner to finish it off.

When Kags first arrived her father was still in a conference with his employees, and he didn't get out until 2 hours later. Which by than Kagome had to get ready for the ball. The ball to celebrate the New years, would be held at her father's palace like it is every year.

Even the heaven's have to celebrate New Years.

She stepped out of her room and headed to the entrance hall where she guessed her father would be, greeting the new comers. But sadly she guessed wrong and preceded to the dining hall to check there.

As she entered she saw the delighting face of her father chatting to …. The devil?

'Wait! What is he doing here?' Kagome wondered but her father caught her eye and beaconed her to come forth.

The devil welcomed Kagome back home in a politeful manner, but in his eyes he showed firry wickedness.

"Welcome home sweetheart," Her father smiled.

'He hasn't smiled since mother's death' Kagome wondered but shook off the curiosity. 'Doesn't he have the right to be happy?'

"Hi. Dad." Kagome eyed the devil.

"O. Right. You remember the Lord of Hell."

"Um. Yeah. Hi." Kagome said still not fully trusting him.

"We have announcement to make."

"um … okay." Kags gushed out before a glass of red wine flew in the air and landed on Kagome's white dress.

Kagome's eyes started to tear up. Her eyes started to water but she wiped them a way before anyone could notice. The dress, the one the red wine spilt all over, had belonged to her grandmother and her mother, before their death.(You can die in heaven or hell)

She excused herself quickly and ran to the nearest restroom.

In there she opened the first stall and kneel down. But before the tears, that have been bursting to come out had grazed her cheek, Kagome stuck her finger down her throat and let all the food she ate come out.

Bulimia Nervosa, that's what they called it. Forcing yourself to binge and then vomit. It's mostly caused by stress to be thin and perfect. But in Kagome's case its because of depression. Depression of her lost mother.

* * *

Inuyasha entered his father's bedroom door. In there he found three other similar doors, one being the closet, the other one leading to the earth world, the last to heaven.

He swiftly went through the first door, guessing it was earth, bad choose.

As Inuyasha closed the door behind him, a huge blast of light came from above, blinding his eyes. He stumbled backwards looking for the door he entered from. But found nothing.

"Wha ..." Inuyasha started, but was collided with young gorgeous people heading toward a white palace.

Inuyasha fell over as the others continue walking.

'Damn! Some people in here are so impolite, but where are they all goin' Inuyasha wondered.

He slapped the nearest person from behind and asked him quickly where he was.

"Your in heaven, DUH!" The young maiden said. She had curly blond hair that went to her waste and a crescent tattoo three inches below her neck. (déjà vu moment, aye?)

"bu, bu, I'm suppose to be on earth." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Well you probably died," she said and ran away in disapproval. (another déjà vu moment)

Inuyasha stood there really confused with the mistake he made, it was opening a simple door!

But he decided to follow the others the white palace. 'Maybe there's a way back to Earth and maybe a few chicks I can pick up.' Inuyasha grinned at the joke.

* * *

She pushed herself out of the restroom but was grabbed by the hand. She turned her face to meet her father's.

"Where did you go for two hours?" The King questioned.

But instead of responding Kagome just pointed to the door behind her.

"O! feminine problems, okay whatever." He lead her through the crowd and onto the lifted up stage. (not a concert sort of stage like something you'll see in a palace.)

He took the microphone off the stand.

"May I have your attention please," He shouted. "You may all know that the dev… I mean the King of Hell has attended this ball today. This just happen to be a start of peace and to perform this…" He heard mutters around the room.

"QUIET!" The king shouted.

Everyone went silent.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, To perform this … treaty, you'll need to unite two people. So I have volunteered my daughter." He eyed Kagome.

"VOLUNTEER ME!" And then the clock struck, signaling that it was nine.

"Yes, volunteer you."

"But I…" Kagome stopped, as she remembered the picture on the clock tower.

"And your future husband will be, Drum roll please" He motioned towards the band. "…The devil's son."

* * *

Authors Note: Hey guys! Our newest story! Okay its been sometime since we updated our other ones but we had to take a break! DUM.Dum. dum. Who is it gonna be. I bet u can guess. R&R.

Love ya 4eva,  
**S & A**


End file.
